The present disclosure generally relates to a touch screen, and, in particular, to a touch screen that includes an active display area and a non-display bezel area.
Touch screens may be integrated with modern computing devices to serve as input devices. A variety of different user interactions with the touch screen may produce different inputs. A selection of an item may be received as a user touching a user interface icon on the touch screen. Additionally, user commands may be received as gestures performed on the touch screen. For example, a horizontal finger swipe from left to right across a touch screen may correspond to a “navigate forward” command on a browser. User commands, whether received as discreet contacts or as gestures, are generally received on the active display area of the touch screen.